Conventional buoys are configured to float on the surface of a water environment, such as the ocean. Multiple buoys may be used for distributed monitoring. However, these buoys generally are not capable of radio communication with surface vessels or other ground or sea-based systems beyond a relatively short range. Also, these systems tend to be relatively immobile, and solely dependent on ocean currents.